Gangster's Paradise
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un proyecto de grado se transformó en una tórrida y peligrosa relación amorosa en la que tenían todo por perder y casi nada por ganar. Atrapado en el oscuro mundo de las pandillas, Uchiha Sasuke tendrá que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida: quedarse junto al hombre que ama o entregarlo a la justicia.
1. Sasuke

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **Título: Gangster's Paradise.**

 **Autor: Bel'sCorpse.**

 **Rating: M.**

 **Resumen: Lo que comenzó como un proyecto de grado se transformó en una tórrida y peligrosa relación amorosa en la que tenían todo por perder y casi nada por ganar. Atrapado en el oscuro mundo de las pandillas, Uchiha Sasuke tendrá que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida: quedarse junto al hombre que ama o entregarlo a la justicia.**

* * *

 _Llovía._

 _Un muchacho corría desesperado por las calles, tratando en vano de mezclarse con la multitud. Su aspecto, tan extraño, llamaba demasiado la atención: cabello rubio, ojos azules, físico de envidia y la sangre que le manchaba el rostro. La gente se abría como la marea para dejarlo pasar, sin ofrecerle el refugio que tanto necesitaba. Pesadas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Estaba perdido._

 _Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y el miedo le atenazó la garganta. Esos malditos iban a alcanzarlo. Aceleró el paso. Esquivaba transeúntes a toda velocidad, saltaba a la calle sin comprobar si venían autos. Entonces reconoció el familiar letrero que indicaba una de las paradas del metro. Si conseguía colarse en el tren estaría a salvo. Y de repente lo arrastraron a un callejón oscuro. Gritó, luchó, pero la presa en sus brazos no se desvaneció. Dejó de moverse cuando una voz grave susurró en su oído. Alguien trataba de ayudarlo. Era un muchacho de su edad, de piel pálida, con ojos tan oscuros como el callejón en el que se encontraban._

— _Aquí no te verán._

 _El rubio soltó un lastimero suspiro. Sus perseguidores pasaron de largo el callejón y desaparecieron en la esquina siguiente._

— _Gracias._

— _Límpiate la cara —el chico de ojos negros le dio un pañuelo._

 _El rubio tardó en reaccionar. Para cuando quiso detener al muchacho, este ya había cruzado la calle, fundiéndose con la marea de personas._

 **1: Sasuke.**

No faltaba mucho para el final de la clase.

Uchiha Sasuke, sentado al fondo del salón, contemplaba por la ventana el frondoso jardín de la facultad, ensombrecido por las nubes negras que surcaban el cielo. A esa hora del día su cerebro se desconectaba y se olvidaba por completo de que estaba en clases y que eso suponía prestar atención al profesor. Últimamente aquellos episodios se repetían con más frecuencia y el personal docente y sus compañeros habían comenzado a notarlo. No era precisamente un hombre comunicativo, pero tampoco vivía en constante silencio. Aun así, lo dejaban a su aire. Era el mejor alumno de la universidad y sin importar cuanto fantaseara durante el día, siempre sacaba notas excelentes.

—… y una cosa más antes de que se vayan —decía el hombre frente al salón, de rostro delgado y cabello gris bastante despeinado—, el proyecto de labor social ya fue aprobado, así que los alumnos de grado de todas las facultades tienen que completarlo de forma _obligatoria_ si es que quieren graduarse a fin de año —molestos murmullos se expandieron por el salón. Ya sabía él que esa idea no les iba a cuadrar para nada—. Lamentablemente no tienen opción, no es orden de la universidad, sino del sistema educativo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura el proyecto? —preguntó una alumna sentada a pocos pasos de Sasuke.

—Dos meses, comenzando desde el lunes —se acercó a su escritorio, tomó unos impresos y los repartió entre sus alumnos—. Eso que les acabo de entregar son las reglas del proyecto y tienen que cumplirlas a cabalidad. Básicamente es un programa de hermano mayor, pero sus protegidos tendrán más o menos su edad y son delincuentes juveniles…

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

En cuestión de segundos se desató el caos. Kakashi esperó prudentes diez minutos antes de mandar a callar a todo el mundo. Se recostó contra el pizarrón y se quitó los lentes de montura metálica para presionarse el puente de la nariz. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—A ver, ya les dije que no es opción, así que quejarse está desperdiciado. Estos muchachos tienen antecedentes penales, sí, pero la mayoría son estudiantes de universidad o pequeñas academias; sí, hay algunos que todavía están en las andadas y eso no es problema suyo. Lo único que tienen que hacer es compartir dos meses con ellos, escribir un reporte al final del proyecto y eso es todo. Si no quieren hacerlo, se joden porque no se gradúan y si tienen más quejas vayan a contárselas al director porque yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —soltó de corrido, granjeándose un ofendido silencio como respuesta—. El lunes vendrán los oficiales de conducta que se ocupaban de los casos de los chicos. Son cien muchachos y son cien alumnos de grado, todos tendrán un protegido. Nos vemos el lunes.

Y salió del salón antes de que alguien pudiera protestar.

Los alumnos, molestos, recogieron sus cosas de malas maneras y abandonaron el aula en grupos, discutiendo y quejándose sobre la arbitraria decisión de la directiva. Sasuke fue el último en marcharse. A él le traía sin cuidado si tenía que hacerle de niñera a un niñato por dos meses así como le traía sin cuidado la indignación de sus compañeros. Sus padres lo habían educado de forma que cuando recibía una orden su único impulso era cumplirla. Aun así, le molestaba la idea de _compartir_ con un desconocido. Hacer amigos era lo último en su lista de prioridades y ese proyecto tenía toda la pinta de proponerse aquello como meta. Hacía meses que el sistema educativo del país estaba tratando de involucrar a los jóvenes en sus obras sociales y habían encontrado la manera perfecta.

Con la mochila colgándole del hombro, recorrió los pasillos de la facultad de administración en completo silencio y salió al patio, respirando profundamente el aire cargado de humedad. Iba a caer una tormenta el cualquier momento. No tenía ni dos minutos afuera, cuando alguien se le acercó por la espalda, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Sin necesidad de voltearse para identificar a su atacante, Sasuke echó a andar por el camino adoquinado. Una muchacha de largo cabello rosa se materializó entonces a su lado, luciendo una expresión igual de ofendida que la de sus compañeros.

—Me parece una soberana estupidez —soltó la chica, ácida—. Los de medicina no tenemos tiempo para respirar, menos para andar de amiguitos con delincuentes; ¿cómo pretenden que saquemos buenas notas cuando nos cortan el tiempo de estudio a la mitad?

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros. Conocía a Sakura mejor que a nadie en el mundo y sabía que cuando le daban uno de sus arranques de mal humor era mejor escucharla sin hacer comentarios. Todo el camino a la cafetería, Sakura se quejó del dichoso proyecto. Solo se calló cuando tuvo que pagarle a la cajera por su comida y luego reanudó su perorata en la mesa.

—Sakura, basta —dijo con voz firme, aburrida.

La muchacha dejó de hablar inmediatamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, dándole un sorbo a su café—. En fin, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

—Sí.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Sasuke estaba mintiéndole. Él nunca tenía planes los viernes.

—Puedes venir a cenar en mi casa, te lo debo —ofreció sin mucha convicción—. O podemos ir al cine… —pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil—. Soy tu mejor amiga, Sasuke, y nunca sales conmigo.

El muchacho soltó un sufrido suspiro.

—Estaré allí a las ocho —concedió a la final.

Sakura soltó un animado chillido y rompió a hablar sobre su día. Sasuke la escuchaba sin prestarle mucha atención. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero agradecía tener a Sakura de amiga. La muchacha compensaba con su alegría todo lo que a él le sobraba en seriedad. Eran un dúo extraño pero bien balanceado.

Después de su parada en la cafetería, cada cual tomó su rumbo. Sasuke cruzó la universidad en cuestión de minutos hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Con el mando a distancia le quitó los seguros al auto y se metió en el asiento del piloto en el preciso instante que comenzaba a llover. Encendió la calefacción y se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello antes de salir disparado hacia la calle.

Llegó a su casa tras una hora de recorrido. Cuando llovía, las atestadas calles de Konoha se inundaban y los autos tenían dificultades para transitar. Subió por el ascensor hasta su departamento ubicado en el quinto piso y en la puerta se quitó la ropa y los zapatos mojados antes de entrar. El lugar estaba arreglado con gusto exquisito, en una elegante combinación de blancos, negros y estridentes toques de rojo y azul por doquier. Pasó por la sala prendiendo el equipo de sonido. Pronto una profunda y triste melodía inundó el departamento.

Tenía unas cuantas horas para llegar a casa de Sakura, y aunque no estaba completamente seguro de dónde vivía, se hacía una idea general del sector. Era bastante estúpido, pero en todos los años que la conocía, nunca se había molestado en ir a su casa. Se metió en la ducha y salió al poco tiempo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura, rumbo al armario. Se arregló con calma, tarareando de forma inconsciente al ritmo de la música.

Salió de su casa con tiempo de sobra, conduciendo por las calles anegadas en agua. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que no sabía a dónde debía ir, así que llamó a Sakura para pedirle direcciones y antes de finalizar su conversación se le apagó el móvil. Insultó por lo bajo. Airado pulsó las calles que le dijera Sakura en el gps y siguió las indicaciones. Ya había llegado a la autopista cuando su auto comenzó a darle problemas. Estresado, torció a la izquierda por una salida sin señalización y avanzó unas cuantas cuadras hasta que las alertas de falla de motor y de aceite se encendieron en el tablero. Le pareció escuchar una advertencia del gps, pero no tenía cabeza para prestarle atención. De todos los momentos posibles, tenía que dañarse el auto en ese preciso instante. Echó un vistazo por la ventana: no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba.

—Mierda —el motor emitió un último crujido antes de apagarse por completo—. Mierda.

Estaba varado en la mitad de la calle, atrapado en una torrencial lluvia y con el móvil descargado. Consideró por un instante la idea de bajarse a empujar, pero cambió de opinión con rapidez. No iba a moverse de allí. Soltó un amargo suspiro y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Definitivamente ese día no podía ponerse peor. Maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía y se resignó a esperar sentado a que pasara la tormenta. Al menos no estaba en una carretera, sino en un pequeño barrio residencial con casas de dos plantas cuya pintura estaba cocinada por la exposición al sol y que se desconchaba a trozos del cemento. Algunas ventanas estaban encendidas, pero la mayoría se mantenían tan oscuras como el cielo. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y cerró los ojos…

…golpes resonaban a lo lejos. Parpadeó despacio y se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que se había quedado dormido. La lluvia caía con más fuerza si cabía y recortada contra el cristal de la ventana se distinguía claramente la silueta de un muchacho. Bajó el cristal un tanto, sacudiéndose violentamente a causa del frío.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuchó preguntar al muchacho.

Su primer instinto fue responderle alguna tontería y cerrar la ventana, pero un hombre en su posición no podía estar escogiendo. Se bajó del auto, maldiciendo la lluvia y entre los dos empujaron el cacharro hasta estacionarlo en un espacio vacío.

—Sígueme.

Sin pensar, Sasuke aseguró el auto y corrió tras el chico. Cruzaron un largo e inundado callejón hasta dar con unas empinadas escaleras de metal que daban a una pequeña puerta. Subieron a toda velocidad y apretujados bajo un diminuto techo, Sasuke esperó a que el muchacho abriera la puerta.

El departamento era pequeño, decorado con muebles viejos y dudable gusto, pero emitía una calidez que nada tenía que ver con el sistema de calefacción. Una puerta conducía a la diminuta cocina, otra a una habitación con baño propio, una sala y comedor diminutos y eso era todo. El muchacho encendió la luz y Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de verlo bien por primera vez: era alto, casi tanto como él, de rebelde cabello rubio y piel bronceada. Su rostro todavía conservaba ese aspecto de niño aunque su madura y esculpida figura probaba lo contrario. Pero lo más impresionante, dejando de lado sus brillantes ojos azules, eran las tres cicatrices paralelas en sus mejillas. Sasuke reprimió el alarmante impulso de recorrerlas con los dedos.

—No es la gran cosa, pero puedes quedarte aquí hasta que pase la tormenta —le dijo el muchacho. Tenía la voz melodiosa y alegre—. Me llamo Naruto —le ofreció su mano.

—Sasuke —la estrechó con brevedad—. Gracias —añadió a la final.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

—No es nada. Espera aquí, traeré algo para que te seques.

Y desapareció a toda velocidad en su habitación. Regresó a los pocos minutos usando ropa seca y con un bulto de tela en las manos que le entregó a Sasuke.

—Te traje una toalla y una sudadera para que te cambies, así no te enfermas.

Un tanto descolocado por la amabilidad del rubio, Sasuke utilizó la toalla de mano para secarse el cabello y luego se quitó su camisa empapada y la cambió por la sudadera. Las mangas le quedaban un poco cortas, pero eso era todo.

—Dame eso, lo pondré a secar —le quitó a Sasuke su ropa y la toalla y marchó a la cocina. El moreno lo siguió de inmediato—. ¿Quieres un té?

—¿Qué? —Estaba demasiado desconcertado; nadie lo había tratado nunca con tanta amabilidad—. Perdón; sí, claro — _gracias_ y _perdón,_ dos palabras que no decía nunca y que había utilizado en menos de diez minutos.

Naruto le sonrió y sacó un par de tazas de la alacena y las llenó con agua caliente que tenía en un termo. Puso dos bolsitas de té en el agua y le entregó la taza a Sasuke. Tomaron el té en silencio, lanzándose curiosas miradas de vez en cuando.

—Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí —dijo el rubio largo rato después—. ¿Te perdiste?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Tan evidente era?

—Tomé la salida equivocada —concedió—. ¿Has hecho costumbre aprenderte de memoria que autos pasan frente a tu casa?

Naruto soltó una risotada, limpia y clara. Muy a su pesar, Sasuke sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

—Ningún auto como el tuyo pasa por aquí. Nunca. No fue difícil adivinar el resto.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En los límites de la ciudad. Si sigues recto por esta calle das con la autopista alternativa a Suna. Hace años que nadie la usa.

Sasuke desvió la mirada un instante. Había terminado en uno de los sectores más peligrosos de la ciudad y como un idiota se había metido de cabeza en la casa de un desconocido. Trató en vano de mantener el rostro sereno. Al otro lado de la encimera el rubio parecía leerle el pensamiento.

—No voy a hacerte daño, desconfiado —soltó con reproche—. Necesitabas ayuda y te ayudé. No todos los que vivimos aquí somos delincuentes.

—Lo siento —allá iba a disculparse de nuevo. Ese muchacho tenía una excepcional habilidad para hacerlo sentir culpable en cuestión de segundos.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Sasuke observaba a Naruto ir de un lado al otro en la cocina, ordenándolo todo mientras miraba fugazmente por la ventana. La torrencial lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse. Conteniendo una maldición, el moreno consultó su reloj. Ocho y treinta. Sakura iba a matarlo.

—¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? —preguntó de repente.

—No tengo línea fija, pero puedes usar mi móvil —lo rescató de sus pantalones y se lo entregó al moreno—. Junto a la puerta consigues mejor señal.

Sasuke asintió y marchó a la entrada. Sakura contestó al segundo timbrazo.

" _¿Dónde demonios estás?"_

—Mi auto se descompuso —dijo en voz baja—. No llegaré.

" _Ya me lo suponía. ¿Del móvil de quién me llamas?"_

—Estoy en casa de un amigo; es largo de explicar. Nos vemos.

Y colgó sin darle tiempo a Sakura de responder. Regresó rápidamente a la cocina, de dónde Naruto salía cargando dos tazones enormes de ramen, a juzgar por el olor. Lo siguió dócilmente al pequeño comedor para dos.

—Supuse que tendrías hambre —se excusó el rubio.

—Eres demasiado amable —soltó Sasuke casi a modo de insulto. Su actitud le repateaba; eso y la molesta sensación de que lo había visto antes.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Tal parece que a ti nadie te trata con amabilidad —le dio un sorbo a su tazón—. ¿No tienes amigos?

—Sí, pero—.

—Pero te tienen miedo, así que se andan con cuidado a tu alrededor con la esperanza de no hacerte enfurecer porque puedes llegar a ser un imbécil si te lo propones. Yo solo soy un desconocido que se ofreció a ayudarte. Dejarte _atender_ no te va a matar, por mucho que quieras convencerte de lo contrario.

Sasuke se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Se sentía como si lo hubiesen abierto a canal con un cuchillo. No se conocían de nada y ese rubio lo tenía completamente pillado. Era la descripción más concisa y acertada que había escuchado de sí mismo en toda su vida. Respiró profundo, serenándose. Él no era transparente. Desde niño había trabajado para ocultar sus sentimientos, así nadie podría usarlos en su contra.

—Come, que se enfría —añadió Naruto con media sonrisa.

Casi a media noche dejó de llover, tras una tormenta como nunca antes había visto la ciudad. Las calles estaban inundadas, pequeños ríos de agua sucia en medio de los edificios. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando de trivialidades, desviándose a propósito de temas personales. Para ser la primera vez que hablaba tanto con un ser humano, Sasuke no se sentía ni la mitad de lo mal que había anticipado.

—Aquí está —Naruto emergió de su habitación con una tarjeta en la mano derecha y el móvil en la izquierda—. Dame unos minutos —se desplomó junto a Sasuke en el sofá de la sala y marcó un número. Diez eternos timbrazos después una amargada voz lo saludó con un insulto—. ¿Te crees que esa es la forma de tratar a los clientes, pelmazo?... necesito un favor, un amigo se quedó averiado en mi casa, así que habrá que remolcarlo; dame un segundo, ¿dónde vives? —preguntó a Sasuke; el moreno repuso de inmediato— pleno centro, en el parque central dice el niño bonito… no, ésta es gratis, me lo debes por lo de la última vez… ya, ya, no tardes —dejó el teléfono a un lado—. En veinte minutos está aquí la grúa.

—¿Cuánto me va a costar? —preguntó, ignorando las punzantes ganas de reclamarle lo de _niño bonito._

—Nada, me debía un favor y no te tomes a pecho si es que te suelta una grosería, Shougo es un imbécil que no respeta nada.

—Como tú —masculló por lo bajo, ganándose una ofendida mirada del rubio—. ¿Te molesta si esperamos afuera?

Naruto marchó a la cocina en busca de la ropa de Sasuke y luego ambos hicieron su camino a la calle. El callejón estaba inundado, pero nada comparado con la avenida. Sasuke dudaba seriamente de que algún vehículo lograse transitar por allí, pero veinte minutos después una grúa se detuvo frente a ellos. Sin hacer preguntas, Shougo, un muchacho de cabello negro y piel morena, enganchó el elegante sedán de Sasuke y lo subió a la plataforma.

—Me las voy a cobrar, Uzumaki —dijo Shougo, malicioso—. Lindo auto —añadió, dirigiéndose a Sasuke—. Vamos, niño bonito.

—No te pases, Shougo.

Por el bien de la humanidad Sasuke ignoró el comentario por segunda vez y centró su atención en el rubio.

—Gracias, supongo.

—No hay de qué —le entregó su ropa y le estrechó la mano—. Un gusto conocerte, Sasuke.

—Naruto.

Y tras aquella corta despedida, subió en la grúa, sintiéndose repentinamente vacío. Contempló la figura de Naruto por el retrovisor hasta que desapareció en la distancia. Pronunció su nombre una última vez en voz baja y clavó la mirada en el camino. A su lado, Shougo cantaba una alegre melodía.

* * *

—…una semana —decía Sasuke con el ceño fruncido—. Ya sé que dije que no necesitaba nada, pero—.

" _Enviaré el auto esta tarde con el chofer, hermanito, no te preocupes, y gracias por llamar, es bueno saber de ti. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy algo ocupado. Hasta luego."_

Y la llamada se cortó. Sasuke contempló totalmente idiotizado la pantalla del móvil, sintiendo como la rabia comenzaba a bullir en su interior. Su hermano era la persona más molesta de la tierra. Ese maldito tono condescendiente que utilizaba para hablar con él lo sacaba de sus casillas. Detestaba pedirle favores porque Itachi era de esas personas que los cobraban con creces. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se recostó bocabajo en la cama, aspirando profundamente el aroma de la sudadera de Naruto.

Al llegar a casa la noche anterior se dio cuenta de que todavía la traía puesta, así que la colgó de un armador y en el más extraño arrebato de su vida, se la había puesto esa mañana después de darse un baño. No era gran cosa, la sudadera. Era de lana negra, con un bolsillo en la parte delantera y una capucha gigante cuyo interior estaba forrado de naranja, uno de los colores que menos le gustaban. Aun así se había tomado la molestia de combinarla con el resto de su atuendo. Su encuentro con ese chico lo había trastornado, pues no podía dejar de pensar en él, o para ser más sincero, en su pura y cristalina amabilidad. Nunca se había cruzado con alguien así, tan limpio, a pesar de que se notaba a leguas en sus ojos que guardaba más de un secreto y no todos buenos.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos, ligeramente descolocado. No era típico de él dejarse afectar por encuentros con desconocidos, pero allí estaba, encerrado en su habitación comportándose lo más extraño posible. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi no escucha el timbre. Corrió a la entrada y al ver a Sakura de pie en el rellano recordó de repente que era sábado, concretamente el segundo sábado del mes, el día que Sakura iba de visita.

—Se te olvidó que venía —le plantó un beso en la mejilla y adentró en el departamento—. Bonita sudadera, ¿es nueva?

—Sí —cerró y siguió a la muchacha a la sala—. Llegas temprano.

—Terminé de estudiar antes de lo planeado. ¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?

Sasuke gruñó, no quería hablar de eso.

—Se reventó el tanque de aceite.

—Puedo prestarte mi bicicleta, si quieres.

—No es necesario, ya hablé con Itachi.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

—Debes estar bastante desesperado.

—Puede decirse que sí. ¿Dónde vives exactamente?

—Ya te lo dije, cerca de los límites de la ciudad, dónde todavía es seguro caminar por la noche. ¿Dónde te fuiste a meter?

—Ya te cuento luego.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, debatiéndose entre punzarlo o dejarlo pasar. Escogió lo segundo.

—Bueno, hoy no tengo ganas de cocinarte, así que saldremos; te hará bien.

—Suenas como mi psicólogo.

—Fue él el de la idea de que viniese a visitarte un sábado al mes. No es tan malo.

Sasuke seriamente lo dudaba. Durante toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia la había pasado en la estéril oficina de un psicólogo amigo de su madre, quien supuestamente había logrado maravillas con niños como él, retraídos y solitarios. Asistía a sus citas religiosamente todas las semanas y acataba órdenes al pie de la letra, aunque sin muchos resultados, así que tras años de intentar convertirlo en alguien sociable, decidió obligarlo. Contactó a su colegio, escogió a una de sus compañeras de salón y habló con sus padres para invitarla al consultorio. Tenía quince años cuando Sakura se convirtió en su mejor amiga y era ese el único motivo por el que no desacreditaba por completo al tipo.

—No tengo ganas de salir, así que cocinaré yo —capituló finalmente Sasuke, marchando a la cocina con Sakura pegada a sus talones—. No es necesario que me sigas a todas partes.

—Siento curiosidad, nunca te he visto cocinar ni he probado tu comida, ya que estamos.

—Tampoco es para que exageres. Siéntate ahí y no estorbes.

La muchacha le sacó la lengua como niña pequeña, pero le hizo caso y fue a ocupar una silla en la pequeña mesa junto al refrigerador. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se movía por la cocina con lentitud, sacando ingredientes de las atestadas alacenas y utensilios de cocina de los cajones. Pronto tenía dos sartenes al fuego y vegetales en el horno. La estancia se llenó de un profundo, delicioso aroma, que hacía agua la boca.

—Debería venir más seguido —comentó la pelirosa con una boba sonrisa en los labios—. Huele bien.

—Hn.

Cubrió uno de los sartenes con una tapa, bajó la llama y se recostó contra la encimera, observando atentamente los vegetales que se cocinaban en el horno.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a decirme dónde estuviste ayer?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Tal parecía que Sakura no iba a dejarlo tranquilo.

—Tomé la salida equivocada, mi auto se descompuso en media calle y un… —se detuvo un instante, tratando de encontrar una palabra para describir a Naruto. Llamarlo muchacho o chico era demasiado impersonal, pero referirse a él como amigo era exagerado—… Naruto me ayudó y me quedé en su casa hasta que pasó la tormenta.

— ¿Naruto?

—Un amigo —repuso rápidamente y se maldijo en silencio. Tenía que aclararse de una buena vez—. Llamó una grúa y todo.

Sakura consideró las palabras de su amigo un rato, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Nunca había escuchado hablar de ese muchacho antes, ni le sonaba su nombre para nada. Al parecer Sasuke había hecho un conocido fuera de su magro círculo de amigos que se reducía básicamente a ella y a otros dos alumnos de la universidad, Gaara y Sai.

—Pues ese amigo tuyo tiene buen gusto —comentó, cautelosa, y confirmó sus sospechas cuando Sasuke dio un ligero bote—. Detestas el naranja, es más que obvio que no te compraste esa sudadera, sino que te la prestaron. ¿Es guapo?

— ¿Qué dices? —Pero había enrojecido hasta las raíces del pelo—. Estás loca.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no me vengas con remilgos a estas alturas de la vida. Después de los últimos tres novios que tuviste, una se hace a la idea de que su mejor amigo es gay —se cruzó de brazos—. Bueno, ¿es guapo?

Muy a su pesar, Sasuke asintió. Sakura actuó en consecuencia, soltando un agudo chillido como fanática enloquecida.

—Tu obsesión con mi vida amorosa es preocupante.

—Lo considero casi un deporte —sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero me alegra que alguien haya captado tu atención después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste pareja? ¿Dos años?

—Tres —soltó un gruñido. ¿Por qué carajo estaba respondiéndole esas preguntas a Sakura? _Porque es la única persona con la que medianamente disfrutas hablar,_ apostilló una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza.

—¿Vas a presentármelo?

—Nunca.

Y le dio la espalda, ocupándose una vez más de la estufa.

Sakura se marchó cerca de las nueve de la noche, con el estómago lleno y una considerable cantidad de alcohol en vena. Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla en vista de que en el trascurso de la tarde se había aparecido el chofer de la familia con uno de los autos de recambio que tenían en la casa, un sencillo vehículo de color negro con interiores de cuero, pero la muchacha se cerró en banda, así que esa noche se acostó temprano y pasó la mayor parte del domingo echado en la cama leyendo uno de sus libros de teoría y pensando en Naruto. Cada vez que caía en cuenta de aquello, maldecía, porque no era normal que pasara pensando tanto en un desconocido. Era cierto que en tres años de soltería nadie había despertado su interés, además que no era de los que andaba por allí coqueteando con el imbécil de turno. Pero Naruto… ese rubio de pacotilla tenía algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y fue así como llegó el lunes a la universidad, después de una tormentosa noche de domingo, con la dichosa sudadera en la mochila. Había desarrollado la manía de llevarla a todos lados.

Se desplomó en su asiento, ignorando olímpicamente los saludos de sus compañeros, que iban llenando paulatinamente el aula. El último en entrar fue su tutor, Kakashi, utilizando una extraña máscara que no ocultaba del todo el vistoso moretón en su mejilla izquierda. Él no fue el único en notarlo, pues a su alrededor habían surgido susurros curiosos.

—Ya les contaré luego de mi aventura, ahora vamos a lo que nos importa —abrió la puerta del aula y un grupo de hombres y mujeres trajeados entraron en fila al salón. Uno de ellos, con una profunda cicatriz que le cruzaba el puente de la nariz, le lanzó una ácida mirada a Kakashi y se paró al otro lado de la estancia, lo más lejos posible de él—. Ellos son los oficiales de conducta de los que les hablé, así que dejaré que les expliquen lo que tienen que hacer.

Kakashi se llevó una mano a la mejilla amoratada, soltó un gemido lastimero y tomó asiento en su silla. Los oficiales discutieron un momento entre ellos y finalmente el tipo de la cicatriz se separó del grupo.

—Mi nombre es Umino Iruka —comenzó el hombre, con voz temblorosa—. Como su maestro les explicó, nosotros somos, en ciertos casos, y fuimos, en otros, oficiales de conducta de —arrugó la nariz, odiaba ese término— delincuentes juveniles. El propósito del proyecto es ayudar a estos muchachos en un proceso de reinserción social. Son estudiantes como ustedes, aunque la mayoría todavía nos hacen visitas en el centro y nuestro trabajo es darles consejo y mantenerlos lejos de los problemas y las malas conductas —se aclaró la garganta—. Debido a que tenemos que dividirnos entre todas las clases de graduados, no pueden escoger a sus protegidos, sino que nosotros se los asignaremos. Cuando diga su nombre, acérquense al frente y les entregaré una carpeta con toda la información necesaria. Esta tarde en el auditorio de la universidad haremos las presentaciones, curso por curso para evitar problemas. Bueno, comencemos. Ananami Rea…

Uno a uno, los estudiantes se acercaron a Iruka, recibieron la carpeta y una breve explicación y regresaron a sus puestos, revisando viciosamente hasta el último documento. Podía escuchar expresiones de asombro, de asco e incluso de miedo esparciéndose por el aula. Perfiló una sonrisa. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto si le tocaba un hombre o una mujer, si eran atractivos o no, o sí tenían graves antecedentes penales.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte e hizo su camino tranquilamente hasta el frente. De cerca, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Iruka o como se llamase, también tenía la mejilla amoratada. Decidió ignorarlo y lo miró con aire aburrido y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Aquí tienes —le entregó una carpeta sellada—. Son datos básicos de tu protegido, incluyendo la edad, gustos, y demás. Y quisiera pedirte un favor; durante años me encargué personalmente del caso de este muchacho, es bastante especial para mí y este proyecto podría significar un cambio total en su vida —sacó una tarjeta del interior de su chaqueta y se la dio—. Si tienes algún problema con él, llámame, yo puedo ayudarte.

Sasuke asintió, ligeramente incómodo y regresó con rapidez a su sitio. Picado de curiosidad, deshizo el sello en el borde de la carpeta con manos temblorosas y la abrió. El corazón le dio un vuelco y luego se le paralizó. Sonriéndole desde una fotografía, unos años más joven, estaba Naruto.

* * *

Por ahora no tengo mucho que decir, salvo agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, y si ese es el caso o si no lo es, dejen un review con sus preguntas, con sus críticas y comentarios. En términos de publicación, he fijado todos los viernes como fecha para actualizar, así que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré la semana que viene. Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bel's.


	2. Naruto

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **Título: Gangster's Paradise.**

 **Autor: Bel'sCorpse.**

 **Rating: M.**

 **Resumen: Lo que comenzó como un proyecto de grado se transformó en una tórrida y peligrosa relación amorosa en la que tenían todo por perder y casi nada por ganar. Atrapado en el oscuro mundo de las pandillas, Uchiha Sasuke tendrá que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida: quedarse junto al hombre que ama o entregarlo a la justicia.**

* * *

 **2: Naruto.**

Le dio una patada al saco, amenazando con romperlo.

Entrenando al fondo del gimnasio, Uzumaki Naruto soltó un pesado suspiro antes de desplomarse en la lona azulada que cubría el suelo. Se llevó una mano rostro, olvidándose por un instante que estaba bañado en sudor. Ligeramente asqueado se levantó de un salto, rumbo a las duchas. No tenía ni una hora allí y ya estaba cansado. No había dormido tres días y su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Se quedó largo rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente, ronroneando complacido al sentir como la tensión acumulada dejaba sus hombros. Pero la felicidad le duró poco, porque de repente un par de afilados ojos negros cruzaron raudos por su mente. Soltó una maldición y estrelló la frente contra una de las paredes de la ducha. Ese par de ojos negros tenían la culpa de que no pudiese hacer nada medianamente bien.

Estaba regresando a casa de una reunión ese viernes, corriendo como loco por las calles, cuando vio el auto estacionado en medio del camino. Al principio dedujo que se trataba de un conductor borracho o algo por el estilo, pero cuando se acercó a ver por la ventana se dio cuenta de que el ocupante del auto dormía. Tal vez se le había averiado el auto y se quedó dormido de tanto esperar a que pasara la tormenta. Así que hizo lo único razonable y golpeó el cristal hasta que el muchacho despertó. A causa de la lluvia y la pobre iluminación no podía verlo bien, pero parecía más o menos de su edad y definitivamente más rico de lo que él sería nunca. El muchacho lo miró asustado y luego bajó la ventana.

" _¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

Esas dos inocentes palabras nacidas de un gesto más inocente todavía fueron el desencadenante de una obsesión repentina, que sólo se agravó cuando pudo verlo bien. Cabello negro empapado, la piel pálida casi traslúcida a causa del frío y esos ojos tan negros como pozos sin fondo. Lo había golpeado como un tren. Nunca, en todos sus años de vida, se había visto tan afectado por un extraño, pero Sasuke era diferente. Había algo oscuro, casi animal en la manera en la que se comportaba, tan controlada y a la vez errática, y esa aura de tristeza que parecía acompañarlo constantemente. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no le atraía. Y por un breve instante creyó reconocer algo de la misma atracción en su mirada.

Salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y se vistió sin apenas secarse el cuerpo. Necesitaba salir de allí y buscar algo con que distraerse. Porque pensar tanto en Sasuke no era normal. Además que no iba a verlo de nuevo. No tenía sentido que gastara tiempo valioso fantaseando con él. Logró abandonar el gimnasio sin que nadie lo notara y corrió las pocas cuadras que lo separaban de su casa. Frente a la puerta vaciló un instante. Definitivamente estaba portándose raro. Suspiró y entró en el departamento.

La casa estaba sumida en el suculento olor de la comida casera y de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca. Imaginándose quién podía estar en la cocina, dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante pero se quedó paralizado como idiota al caer en cuenta de que el piso entero estaba en perfecto orden. No quedaba ni rastro de botellas de cerveza ni de tazones de ramen a medio comer. Una agradecida sonrisa quebró su rostro. Soltó el bolso en el sillón y corrió a la cocina, dónde se encontró a Iruka afanándose en la estufa.

—No te esperaba hasta más tarde —le pasó un brazo por la cintura, dándole un leve abrazo. Sólo con él se mostraba tan infantil, después de todo era como un padre para él—. Bonito moretón —comentó al caer en cuenta de la mancha morada en la mejilla morena—. ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?

—Ya sabes cómo es —repuso, evasivo—. Si yo no venía, esta casa seguiría siendo un desastre. Sinceramente, Naruto, deberías ser más ordenado.

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la nuca, ligeramente abochornado.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —le quitó las pinzas y él mismo se ocupó de terminar el almuerzo mientras Iruka ponía la mesa—. ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana?

El oficial se encogió de hombros.

—Es complicado, pero creo que la mayoría de estudiantes se hicieron a la idea con lo del proyecto; me gustaría que esos chicos fueran como tú, que no te da miedo nada… ¿Estás listo?

Naruto asintió, desviando rápidamente la mirada. Ese proyecto de dos meses era su última oportunidad para arreglar el desbarajuste que era su vida. Un año de estar completamente limpio, lejos de las drogas y pandillas, no era suficiente para convencer a nadie de que había dejado de ser un delincuente. Iruka había intercedido por él y logró convencer a los directivos del centro de que de todos sus chicos, Naruto era el que más oportunidades tenía de logarlo. Y su esfuerzo se vería recompensado no sólo con la ocasión de comenzar de nuevo su vida, sino de hacerlo sin antecedentes penales. Dos meses de labor social a cambio de que le borrasen hasta la última mancha del expediente. No le importaba si tenía de niñero a un niñato malcriado, aguantaría los dos meses de tortura. Peores cosas le habían pasado.

—Te dejé ropa sobre la cama, no puedes ir hecho un adefesio —dijo Iruka después del almuerzo—. ¿Te duchaste?

—Tranquilo, papá, no soy un niño. Espérame en el auto, ya bajo.

Mientras Iruka recogía sus cosas y salía, Naruto corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Soltó una risita al ver el conjunto y por una vez decidió hacerle caso su oficial. Se puso los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca, los mocasines, pero cambió la americana por su clásica chaqueta de cuero naranja, su color favorito y marca personal. Salió también del departamento y corrió al auto.

—Has cambiado mucho —comentó Iruka con cautela, mientras navegaba las atestadas calles de la ciudad—. Ya no eres el revoltoso que conocía.

Naruto sonrió, melancólico, y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Ya no era el mismo de antes, en eso le daba la razón a su oficial. Un año atrás, Uzumaki Naruto no existía. Miembro de una de las pandillas más peligrosas de Konoha, se forjó una reputación que hasta ahora lo protegía de cualquier intento de asesinato por deserción. Había sido el favorito del jefe, un muchacho cuatro años mayor que él, con más sangre en las manos que un criminal común. Por sobrevivir, Naruto había hecho muchas cosas, desde robar hasta ir de soplón, ocasionando la muerte de un sinfín de personas, se convirtió en un esclavo, en la mascota de hombres poderosos que le daban todo lo que quería a cambio de compañía. Nunca había matado a nadie con sus propias manos, pero venía a ser casi lo mismo. Cargaba a cuestas con miles de culpas, asediado por pesadillas y repentinos ataques de melancolía. Ni toda la terapia del mundo lograría curarlo por completo, una parte de él siempre sería la de aquel Naruto oscuro y retorcido. Un borrón naranja y amarillo en callejones oscuros, que utilizaba otro nombre para proteger al propio.

Había pasado diez años de su vida encerrado en un mundo de sangre y sombras, convencido de que allá afuera, dónde estaba la luz, jamás conseguiría eso que tanto necesitaba: el cariño y la confianza de alguien. Apoyo incondicional y palabras de aliento. Iruka le había dado todo aquello desde el día que se encontraron cuando tenía catorce años. Esa noche conoció a sus ángeles de la guarda. El primero, un muchacho de ojos negros que lo ocultó en un callejón la noche que escapaba de los tipos que le dejaron esas cicatrices en la cara. Todavía conservaba el pañuelo manchado de sangre, lágrimas y lluvia. Nunca se atrevió a lavarlo. Y el segundo, a Iruka. La policía lo atrapó a unas cuadras del callón y lo llevaron directamente al centro de rehabilitación dónde un hombre con una cicatriz en la nariz le limpió las heridas, le dio de comer y le convenció de que todo estaría bien. Aquel fue el inicio del fin.

—Llegamos.

Naruto salió de su trance. Su destino era un conjunto de edificios de diferentes colores y tamaños, rodeados por parques y lagunas, un pequeño paraíso encerrado dentro de un muro gigantesco. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado en el pecho y no se tranquilizó hasta que ubicó el gigantesco bus de color blanco con el nombre del centro pintado en letras azules a un costado. Los familiares rostros de sus compañeros de rehabilitación actuaron como un sedante, relajando su pulso. Se bajó del auto antes de que Iruka estacionara por completo y corrió a reunirse con sus amigos. Lo recibieron entre vítores y abrazos. Durante una década habían vivido prácticamente juntos y se habían convertido en una familia.

—¡Animal! —gritó alguien a su espalda y entonces sintió como una gigantesca bola de pelo se le lanzaba encima—. Akamaru, quieto.

—¡Kiba! —Le palmeó el brazo—. No creí que vendrías.

Inuzuka Kiba frunció el ceño, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Tú no eres el único que se ha rehabilitado, mira —le mostró un pequeño broche que llevaba en la chaqueta. Tenía labrado el número dos en medio de hojas de laurel—. Dos años completamente limpio.

Naruto le sonrió. Él también tenía un broche, a diferencia de que el suyo tenía grabado el número uno. En el centro se los daban a sus miembros por cada año de buen comportamiento. Algunos de los chicos que estaban allí tenían más de un broche, premios a su constancia.

—Y veo que todavía no se te ha perdido el perro —se arrodilló frente a Akamaru, un gigantesco perro de color blanco, y permitió que le lamiera el rostro—. Está muy bien entrenado.

—He tenido que ponerme creativo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal crees que nos irá?

—No lo sé. Lo único que no quiero es que me toque un antisocial.

—Yo quiero una chica, de ser posible de ojos verdes.

El rubio soltó una risotada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pides mucho. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Contándose a él mismo, estaban cuarenta chicos, más hombres que mujeres.

—Nos están trayendo de a poco, no quieren tanto delincuente suelto por la universidad.

—¡Chicos, formen una fila aquí!

Siguiendo las instrucciones de un oficial, los cuarenta muchachos formaron una fila frente a él y lo siguieron hasta un gigantesco edificio de techos altos y paredes de cristal. Un letrero junto a la entrada rezaba AUDITORIO en estilizada caligrafía. Repentinamente intimidados, el grupo en pleno esperaba con inusual calma. Iruka les sonrió, tratando de infundirles algo de valentía.

—Cuando diga su nombre, entran en el auditorio y suben al escenario —explicó rápidamente—. Los demás esperarán aquí hasta que sus compañeros salgan en compañía de sus protectores. Por favor, compórtense, _necesitan_ causar una buena impresión —entonces Iruka leyó diez nombres de una lista, entre los que se encontraba Kiba. El muchacho dejó a Naruto a cargo de Akamaru y entró con los demás.

La espera se les hizo eterna, cuando solamente había transcurrido media hora. Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, junto al perro, cuando Kiba salió en compañía de una despampanante pelirosa de ojos verdes con bata de doctor.

—Naruto, ella es Haruno Sakura, mi protectora; Sakura-san, Uzumaki Naruto, mi mejor amigo —hizo las presentaciones el castaño—. Y este es Akamaru.

La muchacha acarició al animal con mimo, plantándole un delicado beso en el morro, para luego clavar la mirada en el rubio, analizándolo al detalle. Extrañado, Naruto soportó los dos minutos enteros de intenso escrutinio, antes de que la chica le sonriera con sinceridad.

—Un placer, Uzumaki-san.

—Llámame Naruto, por favor —había algo extraño en la voz de la chica, un deje malicioso que no cuadraba para nada con la situación.

Sakura iba a añadir algo, pero entonces llegó el turno de Naruto de entrar en el auditorio. Se despidió apresuradamente y atravesó las gigantescas puertas de cristal. El auditorio era una estancia gigantesca, con fila tras fila de asientos forrados en terciopelo rojo. Del techo colgaban sendas arañas de cristal y el escenario, dónde estaban algunos oficiales y la directiva de la universidad, estaba hecho de madera fina, de un profundo color caoba. Cuando dejó de admirar sus alrededores, cayó en cuenta de que un bloque de asientos estaba ocupado por estudiantes. Examinó los rostros cercanos a él, buscando algo que no sabía que era.

Subió torpemente al escenario y ocupó una rígida silla de metal. Los murmullos de la sala murieron de inmediato. Se sentía como animal en exhibición con tantas miradas curiosas recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno, comencemos —uno de los oficiales ocupó el podio y comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes.

Uno a uno, los alumnos subían al escenario, leían el nombre de su protegido y tras una corta presentación, salían del auditorio. Quince minutos después, Naruto era el único que seguía en el escenario. El corazón se le achicó un tanto cuando el oficial tomó aire para hablar.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

El tiempo se detuvo en el preciso instante que Sasuke se puso de pie. Con la mochila colgada del hombro y el cabello cuidadosamente peinado, se veía mil veces más atractivo que aquella noche en su casa. Se ruborizó violentamente al sentir esos ojos negros sobre los suyos. Y como si quisiera tentarlo, caminaba con lentitud, moviéndose con la sensualidad de una pantera lista para atacar. Se le disparó el pulso y la respiración. Bajo las brillantes luces del escenario se veía como una obra de arte.

—Naruto —dijo con voz ronca cuando se detuvo frente a él.

—Sasuke —se levantó con lentitud, temeroso de que sus rodillas le fallasen—. Sabía que eras un niño bonito, pero no para tanto —añadió, ocultando sus nervios tras una broma.

—No tiene gracia, señor delincuente —repuso, perfilando una torcida sonrisa—. Vamos, pues.

Y bajó del escenario de un salto, encaminándose a la salida. Naruto lo siguió de inmediato, trotando para alcanzarlo. Salieron del auditorio en completo silencio. Sasuke se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, rebuscando en su mochila. Unos instantes después sacó la famosa sudadera, perfectamente doblada y se la entregó a un atónito Naruto.

—Olvidé devolvértela —dijo el moreno a modo de explicación.

—No era necesario, te queda mejor que a mí —soltó, inconsciente y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema, preguntó lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Según esto, tenemos que pasar tres horas juntos todos los días —sacudió la carpeta entre sus manos—. Comenzando desde hoy —puntualizó.

—Vaya —fue lo único que dijo el rubio—. ¿Puedo ver?

Sasuke le entregó la carpeta. Naruto revisó la primera hoja que contenía una fotografía suya, a pocos meses de obtenidas sus cicatrices, y su información básica. Al pasar la página, frunció el ceño. Allí estaba, a todo color, la copia del reporte policial dónde se podía leer claramente cada uno de los cargos imputados y el tiempo de condena en el centro de rehabilitación por cada uno. La siguiente página era la orden de un juez en la que daba su consentimiento para el proyecto y la última, una carta del director del centro dirigida a los estudiantes con instrucciones claras sobre cómo debían proceder. Leyó a toda velocidad y al llegar al final, casi se le cae la carpeta de las manos.

—Sasuke… —llamó el rubio—. Tal vez debas leer esto.

El moreno se ubicó a su lado, y Naruto lo sintió aspirar profundamente. Esperó pacientemente a que leyera la carta y cuando le pareció prudente, se permitió mirarlo, encogiéndose al instante. Estaba pálido con una vena marcada claramente en la sien.

—¿Fotos? —Preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por modular la rabia en su voz—. ¿Una por día?

Naruto no sabía porque se sorprendía. Era de lo más obvio, si es que querían pruebas de que realmente estaban pasando tiempo juntos. Tal vez no podrían comprobar si eran tres horas o cinco minutos, pero les estaban exigiendo pruebas físicas de que al menos se frecuentaban. Sasuke tendría que entregar las fotografías junto con un ensayo de diez páginas sobre sus dos meses de proyecto. Si no tenía las fotografías suficientes, reprobaría.

—¿Sasuke?

—Nada —soltó—. Acompáñame.

Terminaron en la cafetería de la universidad, un amplio espacio de paredes de cristal repleto de estudiantes. Y durante las últimas dos horas, Naruto había librado la batalla interna más grande de su vida. El hombre que tenía frente a él no se parecía en nada al que había acogido en su casa. El Uchiha Sasuke sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa era un energúmeno declarado, amargado por dónde se lo viera, y excesivamente silencioso. Y durante ciento veinte minutos, porque los contó, había tratado de controlar el creciente impulso de estamparlo contra una pared y largarse para no verlo más. Lo único que lo mantenía pegado al asiento era el premio que recibiría por su cooperación. Una vida sin antecedentes penales.

Quiso llamar su atención, pero las diez veces anteriores no le habían servido de nada, así que se quedó callado, dándole pequeños sorbos a su malteada. Era la primera vez en años que estaba tan quieto, haciendo gala de una paciencia que no tenía. Quería creer que Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir, aunque tenía serias dudas. Soltó un pesado suspiro, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Las dos figuras que venían caminando hacia la cafetería le subieron el ánimo. Conteniendo una sonrisa, se acomodó mejor en su silla y esperó a que Kiba, en compañía de Sakura, lo ubicaran entre el gentío. Ni un minuto después escuchó a su amigo acercarse a toda velocidad.

—Te he estado buscando toda la tarde —Kiba se desplomó en la silla junto al rubio, ganándose una asesina mirada de Sasuke—. Te llamé, incluso, pero me daba el buzón.

Naruto sacó el móvil de la chaqueta y masculló un insulto. Se le había descargado el maldito aparato.

—Sasuke-kun —la pelirosa se les unió, sosteniendo en una mano una taza de café y en la otra un grueso libro. Se sentó junto a Sasuke—. Naruto —añadió, sonriente.

De repente Sasuke se había enderezado en la silla, todo el mal humor reemplazado por nerviosismo. Aunque nadie, aparte de Naruto, se daba cuenta.

—Dobe, vamos —gruñó, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Dobe? Tienes huevos para creer que puedes insultarme cuando se te dé la gana, teme —repuso, cruzándose de brazos—. Y a mí no me das órdenes, que te quede claro.

—Tú haces lo que yo te diga, te guste o no.

Naruto soltó una risita despectiva, acomodándose mejor en su asiento. A su lado, Kiba y Sakura contemplaban la escena a medio camino de la risa.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun, cálmate —y en un memorable despliegue de fuerzas, lo sentó de nuevo—. Vas a arruinar mi oportunidad de agradecerle a Naruto por su ayuda, ¿ne?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el rubio.

—Del viernes pasado, cuando se descompuso el auto —continuó la pelirosa—. Sasuke iba a mi casa, pero se perdió. Tuvo una suerte enorme al cruzarse contigo.

Naruto agachó la cabeza abochornado y ligeramente molesto. Así que Sasuke tenía novia. Mierda de vida. Él ya se había hecho ilusiones. Aun así trató de eliminar la amargura en su voz.

—No fue nada, hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho.

—Eso dices porque te da pena admitir que eres buena persona —intervino Kiba—. Deberían haberlo visto cuando todavía estaba en las calles, no le importaba si se metía en problemas con su grupo, ayudaba a quien podía.

—Cállate, Kiba —advirtió.

—Me ayudó a mí, por ejemplo, y gracias a él estoy aquí.

El rubio desvió la mirada, desesperado, y se cruzó con Sasuke. Le pareció que el moreno lo miraba con una mezcla de burla y respeto, que viniendo de alguien como él significaba bastante, así que le permitió a Kiba continuar con la historia de cómo le había salvado la vida, aunque modificando los detalles más escabrosos. Era algo obvio si no quería asustar a Sakura. La verdadera historia era corta pero retorcida. Todo se reducía a una noche, tres años atrás. Kiba formaba parte de la misma pandilla que él y había fallado un encargo. La misión era sencilla, entregar una mercadería, tomar el dinero y listo, pero lo habían seguido hasta la guarida y se desató una guerra de proporciones épicas. Cuando por fin lograron ahuyentar a sus contrincantes, el jefe se la tomó con Kiba. Para ese punto ya le habían metido una paliza y querían rematarlo. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces. Magullado, se lanzó en la trayectoria de la bala, que pasó rozándole el muslo. Ignorando el dolor, aferró a Kiba de un brazo y lo llevó al centro, con Iruka, quien lo recibió como lo había recibido a él años atrás. Tras asegurarse que su amigo estaba bien, Naruto regresó a negociar. Él recibió perdón, pero Kiba tenía una diana pegada en la nuca. Con el tiempo y las aguas las cosas mejoraron y dejaron de amenazarlo. Y allí estaban ahora, limpios y reformados.

—¿Todavía tienes la cicatriz? —Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar a Sasuke hablarle con tanta amabilidad—. Me refiero al disparo.

—Ah, sí. Tengo muchas cicatrices, la verdad —se señaló el rostro—. Estas son las más interesantes. Algún día te contaré, Sasuke, si es que te ganas mi confianza.

—Así se habla, Naruto —terció la pelirosa—. Bueno, supongo que es hora de tomarnos esa foto.

Naruto no tenía que preguntar para saber a qué se refería. Observó a la muchacha acercarse a unos chicos en la mesa contigua y entregarles su móvil. Luego regresó junto a ellos y tras forzarlos en un abrazo grupal, les tomaron la foto.

—Denme sus números de móvil y se las paso —anotó los números y presionó unos cuantos botones—. Listo. No está mal para ser la primera foto.

—Si tú lo dices —susurró Sasuke.

Cuando su reunión terminó, habían pasado un par de horas y ya empezaba a anochecer. Kiba se despidió de ellos y se fue en compañía de Sakura, a quien se ofreció a llevar a su casa. Por su lado, Naruto y Sasuke estaban todavía de pie frente a la cafetería, sin dirigirse la palabra, visiblemente incómodos con la presencia del otro.

—Bueno, me voy —anunció el moreno, aferrando su mochila—. Nos vemos mañana, supongo.

Naruto asintió. En algún momento de la conversación los cuatro habían acordado reunirse al día siguiente en la puerta de la universidad a las siete de la noche para salir a comer.

—Toma —dijo entonces Naruto, entregándole la sudadera. Sasuke, a todas luces confundido, la recibió sin poner reparos—. Te queda mejor a ti.

Lo miró fijamente una última vez y se alejó a toda velocidad por el camino adoquinado. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a un parque a seis cuadras de distancia de la universidad. Aquel día había sido de los más raros de su vida. Se había llevado más de una sorpresa, pero la más molesta había sido encontrarse frente a frente con la verdadera personalidad de Sasuke. Tal vez ese viernes realmente había bebido o había permitido que los nervios tomasen el control de su cuero. Sea como fuere, este Sasuke no le gustaba tanto. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y siguió andando hasta llegar a la parada del autobús.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando finalmente se apeó en la última estación del recorrido. Cerrándose la chaqueta hasta el cuello, inició el largo camino a su casa. Al vivir en una de las 'invasiones', el nombre con el que se refería la gente de la ciudad a su barrio, ningún autobús realmente llegaba hasta allá. Los dejaba en las vías principales y el resto se debía hacer a pie. Cuando todavía formaba parte de la pandilla, el jefe le había regalado una motocicleta. La tuvo por años y luego la devolvió, el mismo día que se salió para siempre de aquel mundo. Desde entonces vivía del estado, que le daba cierta cantidad de dinero al mes, pero no era suficiente. Iruka lo ayudaba también, comprándole comida y ropa, y cocinando y limpiando como esa mañana.

Antes de darse cuenta, había llegado al callejón. Iba a entrar, pero se detuvo en seco al percibir una figura recostada contra los ladrillos, mirándolo directamente. La temperatura del ambiente bajó más si cabía. El corazón le dio un vuelco y su cuerpo entero se puso rígido del miedo. Un año lo habían dejado tranquilo, con la ocasional visita de uno de los miembros de la pandilla a recordarle que por pura suerte seguía vivo. Pero nunca, en todo ese tiempo, había recibido una visita de _él._ No necesitaba verlo bien para saber de quién se trataba. El brillo de sus ojos, el olor a cigarrillos caros, y esa risita cruel eran inconfundibles.

—Nagato —el nombre escapó de sus labios antes de ser consciente de que hablaba.

La risita aumentó de volumen y el aludido se fundió con las sombras, en una orden silenciosa. Con las manos causalmente metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, dónde Naruto escondía dos pequeñas navajas, por pura precaución, por fin llegó a la puerta de su casa. Al entrar, encendió las luces y de inmediato dejó de darle la espalda a la puerta. Nagato estaba de pie en lo alto de la escalera, su cabello rubio meciéndose en el viento. Se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio durante un minuto entero, entonces Nagato entró en la casa, cerrando de un portazo.

—Hace mucho que no te veo —su voz, casual, venía cargada de una silenciosa amenaza.

—Teníamos un trato —soltó de inmediato Naruto—. Vete.

Nagato enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso es una orden, _Kyuubi_? —Sonrió ampliamente cuando todo el color se drenó del rostro de Naruto—. Pero estás de suerte, porque tengo que irme —se le acercó y le acarició las cicatrices con la punta de los dedos—. Nos veremos de nuevo.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, se fue.

El rubio esperó prudentes cinco minutos antes de correr hacia la puerta y asegurar todos los pestillos. Sudaba frío y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía que tratarse de una broma. Si Nagato había ido a buscarlo personalmente significaba que lo quería de regreso en la pandilla y él no iba a permitírselo. Respiró profundo, tratando de serenarse, y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Se quitó la ropa, se enfundó un pijama, y como niño pequeño se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. Él no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero Nagato era su manifestación física y a él si le temía.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, sus sueños plagados de hombres con armas, risas crueles, y los ojos inexpresivos de Nagato. Por eso cuando el primer rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, saltó fuera de la cama, directo a la ducha. Se marchó al poco tiempo, con una botella de agua en la mano, usando calentador y camiseta, con el bolso del gimnasio colgado en el hombro. Atravesó el callejón con parsimonia, mirando por el rabillo del ojo en busca de algo sospechoso. Media cuadra más allá, recostado contra una farola, estaba un tipo de negro. Naruto lo ignoró, y siguió andando. Realmente no tenía intenciones de ir al gimnasio y en el bolso llevaba algo de ropa y sus pocas pertenencias. Lo demás se quedaría en el departamento por tiempo indefinido.

Al llegar a la esquina, torció a la izquierda sin mirar atrás. Avanzó con tranquilidad una cuadra y tras comprobar que no lo seguían, echó a correr. Se detuvo cuando estuvo fuera de su barrio y en una de las zonas un poco más respetables de aquella área. Paseó por los callejones hasta cansarse y finalmente se desplomó en el porche de una pequeña casa de una planta. Sacó el móvil y llamó a Iruka.

—Nagato me encontró —soltó ni bien le contestó— y antes de que me montes numerito, te informo que salí de la casa con mis cosas, aseguré todo de la forma que me enseñaste y no tengo a dónde ir.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

—No tengo idea, trataré de llegar a la ciudad. Nos podemos encontrar en el centro —echó un vistazo hacia el final de la calle y sonrió. Esa cabellera rosa era inconfundible—. Estaré allá en la tarde.

" _Naruto…"_

—No te preocupes, te prometo que estaré bien. Ahora tengo que irme. Hablaremos luego.

Colgó en el preciso instante que Sakura se detenía frente a él, cargando con pesadas bolsas de comida. Sin darle la oportunidad de preguntar qué hacía allí, se ofreció a ayudarla. Olvidada por un momento su curiosidad, Sakura le permitió a Naruto entrar, y tras dejar todo en la cocina le ofreció una taza de té, que se fueron a tomar en la sala.

— ¿Vienes del gimnasio? —preguntó la pelirosa, señalando el bolso olvidado junto a la puerta de entrada.

—Como siempre —repuso, evasivo, dándole un sorbo a su taza—. ¿Tú vas a la universidad?

—No tengo clases hasta las diez, pero tenía que hacer compras y preferí hacerlas lo más temprano posible. ¿Vives por aquí?

Naruto negó, más relajado. Un poco del miedo que lo acosaba desde la noche anterior se había diluido en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

—Vivo en las afueras, cerca de la vieja carretera de Suna.

El efecto fue inmediato. Sakura palideció un par de tonos y lo miró como si se tratase de un asesino. Era casi como revivir su conversación con Sasuke.

—Es el único lugar que podía pagar con el poco dinero que tengo, pero pronto me mudaré; al menos ese es el plan.

—Oh, vaya —se notaba que estaba buscando la forma de disculparse—. ¿Planeas ir a la universidad o algo así?

Naruto le sonrió.

—Durante el último año he aplicado a varias instituciones, pero por obvias razones no me han aceptado, así que este proyecto es tan importante para mí como para ustedes. Me borran el expediente si es que lo completo sin problemas —añadió—. Quiero ser abogado, pero en ningún lugar van a aceptar un estudiante de derecho con un record policial digno de estudio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Ya es un logro en sí mismo que te hayas propuesto cambiar.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—¿Quieres esperarme y nos vamos juntos? Supongo que no vas a regresar a tu casa.

—Por supuesto, yo iba al centro —se acomodó mejor en el sillón—. Ve a cambiarte.

La muchacha soltó una risita y desapareció por el pasillo. Naruto sonrió para sus adentros y cerró los ojos un instante, solo para abrirlos veinte minutos después. Se había quedado dormido. Se enderezó con dificultad, el cuerpo adolorido por quedarse en una misma posición tanto tiempo. Entonces Sakura regresó a la sala, enfundada en ajustados vaqueros negros, blusa del mismo color y su bata de médico.

El camino a la universidad lo hicieron sumidos en una amena conversación, lanzándose preguntas indiscretas e indirectas a cada cual más creativa. Con alivio, Naruto comprobó que Sakura no era novia de Sasuke, sino su mejor amiga y que se conocían desde niños; los dos habían estudiado en el mismo colegio y habían escogido la misma universidad, sacando las notas más altas en los exámenes de admisión. Para cuando llegaron a su destino se sentían como viejos conocidos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. La pelirosa le dio un abrazo frente a la puerta de la universidad y le recordó sobre su cita de esa noche. Naruto se quedó de pie en la acera hasta que la chica se desvaneció en la distancia y entonces marchó para el centro, que quedaba casi en la otra punta de la ciudad. No le sorprendió encontrar a Iruka esperándolo, impaciente, en la puerta.

—Bonitas horas de llegar —le espetó el oficial, cruzado de brazos—. Yo aquí preocupado y el otro de paseo.

—No te pongas así —trató de restarle importancia el rubio—. Sólo necesito desaparecerme unos días, hasta que se canse de buscarme.

Iruka le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tu sabes que no va a detenerse, Naruto.

Muy a su pesar, Naruto tenía que darle la razón.

—Vamos adentro. ¿Nadie está ocupando mi vieja habitación?

Iruka soltó un pesado suspiro y siguió al rubio al interior del edificio.

* * *

Por motivos varios no pude publicar ayer, pero aquí estoy. Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Bel's.


End file.
